


Hell Above

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Danger lurks in the shadows, m’dear





	Hell Above

You didn’t know what to expect. But the invitation to the King’s annual ball was definitely not something you’d ever expect. You made sure to dress yourself in the best attire you owned. Of course, it was a simple hand-me-down from your mother, but still. It was a lovely attire. It’d only taken a couple hours of stitching and hemming before the dress was to your liking against the curves of your body.

“You’re growing up,” your mother sighed in affection, looking at your reflection through the mirror as she stood in the threshold.

You smiled nervously as she stepped up to you and turned you around, clasping your hands together before kissing your knuckles.

“I’m frightened mother.” you admitted. “What if this is a waste of time and it’s boring?”

“Of course it won’t be, Y/N,” your mother tutted. “Have a wonderful time, okay? Dance all night with a handsome lad.”

“Mother,” you whined, though you had a smile on your face. “I don’t wish to attend such a blasted event. What if something goes wrong?”

“What could go wrong, dearie?” She asked. “You’ll be in the royal palace with guards at every turn.”

“I have a feeling…” you started. “What if the rumours of the king’s birthright are correct? What if he isn’t of human descent? What if they are to be true?”

Once again, she tutted at you. “You’ve been reading those fables again, haven’t you?”

“Mother,” you scoffed. “They aren’t fables, okay?” You were annoyed and frightened and nervous. You knew the books were true to his form. After all, nobody outside the castle has ever seen him, unless it was some event that he was celebrating. The king was a mystery to many of the villagers. He was never seen in daylight and always had a council reading his newly drawn laws or rules of town. Some say he was born as a demon, others say he was a bloodsucker. He looked too young to be of any age past mid age. He looked too handsome. His face looked to be carved from stone.

“You’ll have a wonderful time, my dear.” She kissed the crown of your head. “You need to leave those books for one night, dear. It won’t kill you.”

You sighed as she walked out of your room, allowing you to plop down on your bed and wander alone in your thoughts. You looked down at your bed and smiled weakly, though you knew you’d be back underneath the duvet in the morning after you had arrived home from the ball.

After a moment, you had placed shoes on your feet and made your way through the village and up the hill where an elegant castle rested. It was a beautiful site, really. The stones were laid atop one another perfectly, the garden had been carved and chiseled to near perfection, and the flowers seemed to be planted according to color. Inside the place was an even more beautiful view.

Chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, giving the place a bright glow. Chatter was heard throughout the Entrance Hall and to your left, where you figured out was the Dancing Hall. Marble coated the floors and walls in different shades.  Beautiful music was heard echoing into the Entrance Hall and you grew curious.

Paintings littered the ballroom of the most beautiful queens and kings of the past. Civilians crowded around in various groups and around various table settings. Few couples littered the dance floor, smiling and giggling with each other.

The atmosphere was full of wonderment and joy as you gazed around the room, feeling so much like the peasant you knew you were in that very moment. The other guests seemed to be wearing much more elegant dresses and suits than you were. But you wouldn’t let that ruin your fun, oh no. The joy was addictive and soon enough, you’d long forgotten your worry about the king and his birthright.

You took a stroll over to a deserted table and picked at a berry, watching as the villagers danced about with partners or by themselves. A few couples even shared a kiss or two. Everyone was having a splendid time. That is, until the music had suddenly ceased and the doors had slammed shut. The room became deathly silent for a long moment until you heard a woman sigh in wonder and then a chuckle following.

The crowd dispersed as the King strolled through the crowd, looking as young and elegant as ever. He stood in the center of the room with a soft grin on his face. “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to my palace.” He gazed around the room, stopping short at several faces before moving on. “As you are all very much aware, I’d like to say that I do hope you enjoy your time here tonight. Please be weary of the hour and dance your hearts out tonight, yes?” He smiled softly again before motioning over to the musical band standing in the corner and then the music resumed as he strut around the room, nodding to a few couples before he made his way over to the table where you sat.

“Excuse me, m’lady,” he greeted. “Would you care if I took this seat?”

“You may,” you answered, smiling tightly, eyes bugging in confusion as he took the seat while a few guests looked at the sight in curiosity. “Why is a beautiful woman such as yourself sitting by herself?”

You shrugged, trying to remain calm. “I didn’t bring a partner along with me.”

“Would you ever be so kind as to share one dance with myself?” he asked, smiling. You’d thought you’d seen an elongated canine tooth but he closed his mouth before you had a proper look. “I promise, I’ll leave you alone shall you not wish it.” He held out a hand and a gentle smile curled at the corner of his lips.

You took it and nearly shivered at the icy feeling of his skin. You assumed it had been the briskness of the room temperature causing him to feel like an icicle against your warm body, Surely he couldn’t be of the undead, right? Those fables and fairy tales weren’t true of this man. You assumed maybe this man had fallen ill and rather tan cancel the ball, he decided to host it anyway. You didn’t know the answer, all you knew, all you could concentrate on was the feeling of his body as he pressed into you.

The music sounded as though it were playing far away. You felt like you were the only pair in the room. You knew the dancing pairs of people had ceased and were watching you and the king. He seemed to not care about the watchful eyes. His gaze was held on your own as he spun you around the dance floor, tipping you at the appropriate items and holding you close at others. He seemed too confident in himself.

You became intrigued with this man as you followed his footwork. His piercing blue eyes held onto your own. His fingertips felt like a vice grip on your skin. He never broke away from you. He never stepped out of your comfort zone. He never allowed any moment to not feel intimate with you.

“You look delightfully ravishing.” he whispered in your ear, sending a chill down your spine. “What is your name?” His accent had you nearly bucking onto the floor in a faint.

“Y/N.” you answered in a hush, fearing the quiver in your voice would give way to your emotions.

“Y/N?” he repeated, licking his lips as he observed your facial features. “You are the most delightfully ravishing human I’ve ever laid my hands on, if only I’d had the chance of meeting you soon, my dear, you would have been by my side for all eternity.”

“What do you mean?” you asked, again in a whisper. This conversation felt too intimate for others’ ears.

“That, my dear,” he licked his teeth again, “is a question I will answer in due time.”

“Tell me,” you nearly pleaded, your hand squeezing his shoulder. “Your highness.”

“Soon.” he answered.

You regretted dressing for this ball. You regretted coming along. You regret seeing the menacing glint in the man’s eye.

Leaning into your ear, his lips grazed the shell of your lobe, “If you stay behind, then I will confess everything to you, once and for all, m’dear.” You knew you shouldn’t. You found yourself agreeing with the man anyway.

“Yes.” you breathed, feeling his hand tighten on your hip.

“I have much to show you, my dear.” His cheeky grin showed once more.


End file.
